London
|timezone = Greenwich Mean Time |seasons = 9 |firstseen = |lastseen = }} London was the capital city of England and the United Kingdom. Geography London and its surrounding metropolitan area were located in the southeast of England, centered around the city's historic core - the City of London - on the north bank of the River Thames. History Reza Naiyeer was born and raised in London. Restaurateur Fredo Mangella owned four-star dining establishments in London, among other cities including Paris, Madrid, and Rome. Afghani ex-soldier Farshid Amadani was responsible for a terrorist attack in London. British film producer Dennis Winthrop was based in London. Noted film actress Abigail Heyer was romantically linked to Tarik Fareed while she lived in London, before she became involved with Nikolai Manos. Elusive information broker Adam Zane was once sighted in London, along with other cities around the globe. One of Ira Gaines' home addresses was in London. Bob Warner and his family lived in London while his daughter Marie attended college. After Mrs. Warner passed away, Marie ran away for several weeks, during which time she was taken in and radicalized by Second Wave leader Syed Ali. Day 9 Four years after Day 8, James Heller was scheduled to visit London on state business. Heller was to attend a summit with his British counterpart, Alastair Davies, regarding the lease on their countries' military base at Diego Garcia in the British Indian Ocean Territory. Even before his arrival, protesters gathered outside Heller's state residence at Willoughby House in response to the United States' use of drone warfare in its anti-terror campaigns. The Metropolitan Police and MI-5 were placed on high alert, coordinating with the Secret Service to ensure security during the President's stay. Around the same time, the Central Intelligence Agency received intelligence from agents in Prague that Jack Bauer was supposedly in London. The CIA authorized Steve Navarro, the West London station chief, to lead the mission to locate and capture him. Bauer was apprehended at an abandoned Chatham and Dominion factory in the southeast of the city, but this was part of a ploy on Bauer's part to break out Chloe O'Brian and investigate a planned terrorist attack against the President. Over the course of Day 9, Jack traveled through London in his efforts to thwart the terrorist attack which was planned by Margot Al-Harazi in revenge for the death of her husband in a drone strike three years before. Margot planned to destroy several key locations in London if President Heller didn't surrender himself to her for execution. Jack, with the help of Chloe, CIA agent Kate Morgan and Open Cell managed to obtain proof of the terrorist attack and get Heller to ground the drone fleet, but not before Margot gained control of six of the ten drones she'd planned on. Margot broadcast a threat message demanding the surrender of Heller in three hours or thousands of lives in London would be lost. Jack's efforts led him to Simone Al-Harazi who ended up in St. Edwards Hospital after chasing her niece and getting hit by a bus. To stop Simone from talking, Margot bombed the hospital with a drone strike, apparently killing a lot of people and injuring even more, but Jack managed to evacuate the hospital due to realizing the strike was coming in time to save many lives. When the deadline approached and there was no real progress on finding Margot, Heller decided to surrender himself in exchange for Margot destroying the drones. She agreed and with Jack's help, Heller stood in the middle of Wembley Stadium to be killed by a drone strike. Using information Simone led them to that her husband Naveed had left, Jack was able to save Heller with Chloe's help and then trace Margot who destroyed five of the six drones before seeing through the deception. She targeted Waterloo Station in revenge, but Jack and Chloe managed to track her with the help of Adrian Cross in time to redirect the missile into the Thames River. Margot was killed and the threat to London ended. Government and institutions Law enforcement groups in London made use of a vast network of closed-circuit television cameras throughout the city. The Metropolitan Police Service, headquartered at Scotland Yard, was London's chief law enforcement body. Many of London's halls of government were located on or around Downing Street, including the Prime Minister's office and residence at Number 10 and the Foreign and Commonwealth Office. "Downing Street" was thus often used as a metonym for the British government. The Houses of Parliament, the UK's legislature, were also based in the city. The London Courier was one of the city's news periodicals. The London School of Economics, where Andre Drazen studied, was based in the city. Transportation The London Underground, or the "Tube," was the city's public rail transportation system, with stations throughout the Greater London area. The M25 motorway encircled the city. Other major motorways radiated outward from the London area, including the M1 and M11 (north) and the M4 (west). London was serviced by Heathrow Airport, a major international flight center. Culture ]] Bond Street was a major shopping street in London, known for its high-priced clothing. The Finsbury Park Mosque, located in London's Finsbury Park neighborhood, was a major recruitment center for Islamist terrorists in the west. Westminster Abbey was a well-known cultural attraction in the city. Appearances External links * Category:Locations Category:Day 9 locations Category:Cities in the United Kingdom Category:Capitals